transcriptfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake and the Neverland Pirates Wendy Lost her Memory
Wendy: Michael and John, do you wanna hear the story--- trips and pushes the red button on robot Peter Pan Michael: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Peter Pan moves so faster, he explodes Wendy: I can explain I was trying to surprise you. Michael: Oh, you gave us a surprise, all right. John: Look at this surprise we got! GET OUTTA HERE, IDIOT GIRL! Wendy: Gee, I wonder someone calls me "idiot girl". But I'll tell Jake. Jake: Don't worry, Bucky. You'll be alright. Izzy: How long is this gonna take? Jake: 9 minutes. Cubby: Whew, I'm sweating. Jake: Don't worry, Cubby, we're almost done. Wend'''y: Jake! '''Jake: Yelps Whoa, whoa, whoooooooooooooooooooooooo! falls the ship crashes Wendy: Jake, I'm so sorry. Jake: I can't believe you ruined Bucky! You did this on purpose. Wendy: No, it was an accident. Jake: No, it's not. It took hours to fix Bucky. GET OUTTA HERE, IDIOT GIRL! Wendy: How come Jake calls me idiot girl? Well, I'm gonna tell Captain Hook, but this is embarrassing. A long time ago, he gave me the first page so nicely. But I'm gonna try. goes in to Captain Hook's lair, but Captain Hook stops her Captain Hook: What are you doing here? Wendy: What does it look like, you silly snook? I want you to hear the story of Peter Pan. Captain Hook: her ''Well, turn around and go back where you came from, idiot girl. '''Wendy': All right, that's it. This is the last time someone calls me "idiot girl'' and I'm gonna try telling Peter and Tinkerbell to hear the story. ''screeching Peter: Tink, you get the hot spray and I'll keep an eye on the octopus. Tinkerbell: Got it! Wendy: Peter and Tinkerbell, you wanna hear the story of Peter Pan? screeching again and swims away Peter: down ''Whoa! '''Coralie': PETER PAN! YOU LET THE OCTOPUS GET AWAY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT IT! Peter: I can explain. It wasn't me. WENDY, YOU LET THE OCTOPUS GET AWAY! Wendy: I know. I saved your life. Peter: NO, I WAS GONNA SAVE QUEEN CORALIE'S LIFE! GO AWAY, IDIOT GIRL! Wendy: If Peter calls me "idiot girl", It must be true. Sobbing Wendy: I can't believe my friends are mad at me. I guess I'm gonna run away from my friends and not come back. out of the window and walks away ''Goodbye, Peter, goodbye, Michael and John, goodbye, Jake and his mateys, goodbye, Tinkerbell, goodbye, London. Idiot girl, idiot girl, idiot girl, idiot girl, idiot girl, idiot girl, idiot girl, idiot girl, idiot girl... ''pounding howling barking elephant stomping and Lion growling Wendy: Whoa! runs and pants, then she fell off a cliff Wendy: Whoa! AH!! hits her head on a bunch of rocks and had a weak bump on her head Wendy: Ooh, boy, that's quite a weak. rock falls down and hits her head very hard, she's died Michael: All right, Wendy, we're ready to hear the---''Gasp'' Where's Wendy? John: I don't know. Look, a note. Wendy reading: "Dear, friends, I ran away from home and said that I'm sorry. And also, I will find my new friends in New York City and they are nice to me and a boy swept me off my feet. I hope you're happy." "Sincerely, Wendy a.k.a Idiot Girl". Michael and John: Gasps Ran away?! John: We gotta warn Jake and Peter! Mayor comes to Model Girl and picks her up and takes her to the hospital Model Girl: and opens her eyes where am I? Mayor: You're in the hospital, Wendy. Model Girl: amnesia ''Are you talking to me? '''Mayor': Gasps you...have...amnesia. Model Girl: What's amnesia? Mayor: Amnesia is when you don't remember anything. But I got a new name for you instead of Wendy Darling. Model Girl: Okay. Mayor: It's...Virginia Adams. Virginia: I love it! Mayor: I love it, too. Come with me, I'm gonna to tell everyone all about you. Virginia: All right. Skully: Jake, I know you're mad at Wendy, but don't you think your heart melt a little and you apologize to her? sits on the rock Jake: What makes you think that? Wendy ruined Bucky. Skully: But, Jake, she didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. Izzy: Yeah, she didn't mean it. She just freaked you out. Cubby: I believe in you, guys, you have to forgive her. Jake: Okay. Michael: Jake, Wendy's gone. Jake: WHAT?! Skully, you were right, I was too hard on her. Let's go save her! John: Wait, Jake, we have to warn Peter and Tinkerbell. Jake: Okay. Let's go. Tinkerbell: Peter, I think you're jealous. Peter: Jealous?! How am I jealous? Tinkerbell: Wendy accidentally let the octopus get away. She didn't mean to. Jake: Tinkerbell and Peter, Wendy is going to New York City. Peter: Gasps this is all my fault. crying What am I gonna do without my best friend? Michael: What are we gonna do without our best sister? crying ''We should never kick you out of our house. '''Jake':'' I should have never yelled at you, Wendy. ''crying Captain Hook: sob ''If I knew that was the last time I ever see Wendy, I would have slap her face even harder. '''Peter': Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say "you were gonna slap Wendy's face even harder"? Izzy: Don't say that. Cubby: Yeah, you know that's not nice. So, how do we find her? Mayor: Citizens in New York City, we have a newest member in New York City. It's Virginia Adams. Cheering Mayor: We want you to be the mayor of New York City. Virginia: Gasps I get to be the Mayor? Mayor: Yeah. Let's go. You're gonna be so awesome. Jake: Guys, I have a searching device that will help us to find Wendy. Captain Hook: You're saying this thing will actually find Wendy? Jake: But it's gonna take all of us to find-- Smashing Gasps Captain Hook: panting ''Oops, I broke it. ''was angry, his face is red Peter: MR. SNOOK, this device was my last chance to go find Wendy and since you destroyed it, I'm ordering you to go find Wendy. Captain Hook: Whoa, whoa, whoa, if I were you, I wouldn't look after weirdo because she's the enemy. away Peter: If you don't find her, we'll take you to the valley of fury. Captain Hook: Shut up. Peter: Oh, Captain Hook, don't forget your lucky water gun. Captain Hook: Peter, I don't believe----''gasps oh my gosh, is that my favorite water gun? ''towards it''Thank you, Peter. '''Peter': him Not so fast, you big villain, find Wendy first. Announcer on radio: Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for she has amnesia and she's kind of sweet and beautiful please welcome.........Virginia Adams! All: VIRGINIA ADAMS?! Tinkerbell: I know its Wendy. She changed her name intto Virginia Adams. We've gotta stop her. Jake: To the Bucky! Izzy: Hey, mateys, let's all sing a special song for Wendy. Jake: Good idea. Bieber "Never let you go" Oh no, oh, no, oh They say that hate has been sent So let loose the talk of love (of love, of love) Before they outlaw the kiss Baby, give me one last hug There's a dream that I've been chasin Want so badly for it to be reality. And when you hold my hand And I understand that it's meant to be. cause baby when you're with me...'' It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven (came by and took me to heaven, girl) 'cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better (I don't want you to go oh no, so) Take my hand Let's just dance Watch my feet Follow me Don't be scared Girl I'm here If you didn't know, This is love Let the music blast We gonna do our dance Bring the doubters on They don't matter at all (oh baby) 'cause this life's too long And this love's too strong So baby know for sure That I'll never you go '''Cubby: Look, I see Wendy. She's the mayor of New York City. Jake: Okay, hang on guys, we're going down. Virginia: Citizens of New York City, I should never leave all of you because you guys, are my best friends. But I'm not sure what a mayor is, but I do know this: Well, I am wearing the mayor's hat and I am famous for being the mayor of New York City and my name is Virginia Adams! Cheering Peter: Virginia Adams? Mayor: She is going good! Peter: Hang on a minute! I don't mean to interrupt your speech here, but London needs you back, Wendy. Virginia: What? Peter: Me and Jake are sorry for hurting your feeling. Virginia: Oh, this is a surprise. Peter: Surprise, I found you? Virginia: No, surprising to see a pickle man. Peter: Gasps it's me, Peter Pan. Don't pretend you don't remember me, Wendy. Virginia: Sorry, Peter, but all I remember is a pickle man. Michael: You might not remember the pickle man, but you haven't forgotten your best brothers, have you? Virginia: I have no idea how that got there. All I remember is hitting my head off of a cliff. Peter: You must've lost your memory when you hit your head. You must come with us to London. We're gonna find something to get your memory back. Virginia: Oh, sorry, pickle man, I can't leave. These people need my leadership. In fact, I'm late for my meeting. to the car Skully: Wendy, wait! Captain Hook: Come on, get in the car. Hook drives to London Jake: Here it is. You must recognize this place. Virginia: No. Michael: Don't recognize our room? You are silly. Jake: You were thinking about Peter Pan. her the book Virginia: I was thinking about Peter Pan? Izzy: Yeah. Peter: Hey, Captain Hook, here's your lucky water gun. Captain Hook: Thank you, Peter. Skully: Guys, the only way to get Wendy's memory back, we're gonna need a ball to hit her head, but after we tell her to turn around and not look. Tinkerbell: Good idea. Okay, Wendy, turn around and don't look. Virginia: Okay. gives the ball to Peter Peter: Okay. This will only hurt for a second. throws the ball and hits head three times and weak bump again Jake: You all right? Wendy: no amnesia ''Yeah, I have a headache, Jake. Hey, I remember this place. '''Cubby': We got her memory back! Peter: We're sorry we made you go away. Would you ever forgive us? Wendy: Yes, I accept our apologies. Jake: Can we hear the story of Peter Pan? Wendy: It'll be my pleasure. Laughing Maia Mitchell "My Memory Has Changed" I don't remember a thing There's fresh in my mind I've got a weakness bump on my head When a rock hits me harder, I'm dead My memory helps my speech So I can think of a word and get it right I can't remember someone else Because my memory has changed ''''